The present invention relates to a fastening device which permits a lace to be easily passed therethrough and is able to loosenably fasten the lace by pulling the lace without knotting.
It is known that a lace is usually tightened by manually tying the lace into a butterfly knot. Such procedure is time-consuming and it is difficult to adjust the tightness of the lace. In addition, in use, the knot tends to loosen. Also, the knot is often tied asymmetrically to present a poor appearance.